


The Weeping Moon

by CappuCafe



Series: Beautiful Moon [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Pain, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuCafe/pseuds/CappuCafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel of Neutral Zone: "I'm not human." She stared at him. "You're crying, isn't that proof that you are human?" Sinbad stared back. "Eh?" She reached up for her cheeks. "See? That's why..." He grabbed her hands. "Stop hiding in the shadows." Mizuki was transformed into a human, given a chance to live. She joins Sinbad on an adventure around the world, helping him establish his dream as he helps her find her way to be "human".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Solomon

A sword, built with a cruel fate. Possessing an conscious mind but can only see pitch blackness. And sometimes blotches of red would come in view. Blood. For generations, this special sword developed an intelligence within itself. Able to hear it's surroundings and only able to see what it cuts, people believed that this sword that continued to be painted red was cursed. And once again, after the 250th master had past away, it returned back to the line of people who crafted her.

The breathtakingly beautiful sword glowed, beautifully yet full of bloodlust. Solomon could almost feel the age and emotions the sword contained.

"Good sir, how much for this sword?" He asked.

Another master...The sword thought.

"My King Solomon! I suggest you do not buy her! She's cursed!" The blacksmith said in disgust, glaring at the sword.

That is right, human...leave.

"But it has such a beautiful and sad glow to it." Solomon picked the sword up and examined it.

Leave if you don't want to have a cursed life.

"Morgan! Don't you dare say such a thing about the sword that had been treasured throughout our family! It just had a bloody past!" A large man scolded his assistant.

Oh, that man is here again. Backing me up once more.

"Sorry sir." Morgan mumbled.

"Go to the Back and help Maria!"

"Yes sir!" Morgan dashed away.

"I apologize for the rude behaviour of my assistant. He is still untrained."

He has the right to be scared.

"No, no it is quite fine, Mr…?" Solomon asked.

"Darius." The large man offered his hand.

Solomon shook it.

"I see you've taken quite a liking to this beauty." Darius took the sword carefully from Solomon, as if holding a baby.

Stop...your family has already done enough.

"Yes, she's quite beautiful."

"I am honoured you've taken such a liking to her. She's been through a lot...I am not sure if you would want her."

"No, I insist." Solomon began rummaging through his pocket, taking out a large sac of gold. "Will this be enough?"

Take the money and leave me alone, Darius.

"My lord...I am not worried about the money but about this sword's fate…"

"Fate?"

Please stop.

"Yes...this sword has an intelligent mind...it is conscious, as if almost alive. Many want her and attempt to communicate with her for the knowledge she gained over the several hundreds of years. And she is such a good sword in quality, she has been used for many murders. But most owners are filled with so much lust for blood, their greed flows into her and they become a murderous pair. I don't want her to go through so much bloodshed again. It's even worse on her considering all she smells, hear and see is blood. And she might...curse you."

What use will it be, telling this human? You are just destroying your own business.

Solomon began smirking and grabbed the sword, tossing the sack of coins to the large man. "Don't worry, Darius. I'll make sure she'll grow up properly." Solomon then walked away.

Stupid human, you won't understand.

"Wait!" Darius called out.

"I already bought her… No use-"

"Her name! Her name is…"

Mizuki.

"Mizuki?"

?!

"Yes, my Lord...but how did you know?"

Solomon turned. "I can hear her voice." He then disappeared among the crowd.

He can...hear me?

Darius began crying on the inside. "Mizuki...you found a good master...I'm sure."

Cursed human...you can hear me? Mizuki thought, as Solomon carried her away, walking to the palace.

"Yes." Solomon answered.

How?

"I'm the rukh's beloved child."

Cocky human.

"You said that you would believe I will be cursed."

Yes

"Well let us play a game, shall we?"

Game?

"Let us see if I will be cursed or not." He grinned.

And for the first time, the sword felt an emotion: excitement.

Deal.

"Hey, you're glowing yellow."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

several years later...

"You're wounded!" Sheba cried.

"It's nothing..." Solomon coughed heavily.

"No it is not! Look, even Mizuki is glowing orange."

"Orange..."

Are you alright Solomon?

"Yes, I am fine, Mizuki...don't become like Sheba."

Are you sure?

"Yes...I'm fine, I'm going to put you in Kaizaki's care...I am sure he will polish you up."

Then I will see you tomorrow, my Lord.

"Yes, it is a promise."

But the promise was broken. The next morning, everyone mourned for the "death" of Solomon. But he did leave behind a will. Mizuki felt a stab and began glowing blue, the colour of sadness. These years, she had her first "bond" with someone who helped her loose her pain. He also introduced her to other people where she felt more welcomed. He helped her develop her ability to "glow", each colours meaning something different. 

"Mizuki...I miss him." Sheba was crying in her room, holding Mizuki.

I do too.

"You're voice is pretty. This is the first time I heard it." She sniffed.

What?

"Solomon left me some new powers...before he became one with the rukh. And they were for you and Aladdin."

That human still worried about the cursed sword even in the end...

"No...you are never cursed. You even brought happiness and made my wish come true. You helped me earn his love...even though communicating was a little bit difficult. But Solomon left me these powers: The ability to communicate with you, the ability to pass on his and my power to Aladdin, and..."

And?

"Hehe, I won't tell you until the end..."

And as Sheba promised, she told Mizuki her final power. At the very end. The end of the world and her.


	2. Gerwulf

In the middle of the wasteland, piles of the dead, a lone girl stood out like the bright moon in the night sky. Her hair was a luminous silver and her eyes were the colour of the clearest lake. Or that is what it was supposed to be...if she possessed a human heart.  
In front of her was a tiny woman who had used up all her powers.  
“Hehe...you’re so pretty...Mizuki...just like Solomon and I had predicted...I am so sorry I can’t give you a normal body. I’m not strong like Solomon. If it was him...you would have been reborn perfectly.”  
“So...lomon?”  
“*cough* Yes...do you remember? Who I am? Who Solomon is? Who everyone is?”  
The knelt down before the woman in front of her. “She...ba?”  
“Haha, you remember?”  
“...” A tear fell down Mizuki’s face as she grasped Sheba’s hand. “Yes…”  
“I’m glad…my transformation isn’t too incomplete. I thought, you were going to live without a heart…” Sheba’s grip weakened. “Please take of Aladdin...Mizuki. And you will be in the care of Kisaki and the others.” Her eye blacked out.  
Mizuki put down Sheba’s hand, only letting a few tears stream down. Kisaki and Ugo who came onto the scene saw her crying silently. Mizuki’s expression was blank but the tiny amount of sadness was seen in the corner of her eyes.  
“Let’s find the others before this world collapse. On our way, we’ll explain your situation.” Ugo said.  
“Okay.” Mizuki stood up leaving Sheba behind.   
“We’ll begin with your life story.” Kisaki crossed his arms.  
“Hey, Kisaki! Why are we bringing up something she doesn’t want to remember?”  
“She has to deal with the past. Besides, this is the perfect time to make her express her emotions.” Kisaki looked back at Mizuki who just gazed outside with a blank face.   
“...What do you think, Mizuki-San?” Ugo bit his lip.  
“It doesn't matter.”  
Kisaki led Mizuki and Ugo to a pond. He sat down on the grass and looked at them.  
“Why are we sitting.”  
“Because he wants me to show the truth.” A melodic woman’s voice rang out.  
“You’re…!” Ugo leapt up.  
“Minerva.” An elegant and tall woman floated across and above the middle of the lake. She had long, silky black hair. Her eyes were pearl white and her skin glowed blue.   
“Come to the centre, child.” Minerva motioned to Mizuki.  
“Wait! What are you doing?” Ugo exclaimed. Kisaki hold him back and gave him a stern look. Mizuki stood up and waded into the centre of the pond, the water rising up to her ribs.  
Minerva put her hands on the side of Mizuki’s head and helped her lay in the pond afloat.  
“Relax, child.” Minerva touched Mizuki’s forehead with the tips of two fingers.  
“Ergh!” Mizuki arched her back in pain. Then, passed out.  
“You two, watch the pond. We’ll be adventuring through her memories.” Minerva looked at Ugo and Kisaki. The two males glanced at each other before leaning forward to see Mizuki’s memory flow out.

\------------------------------------------------

A soul was floating in the air and saw an old man chanting in front of a silver sword with an elaborate and jewelled handle.   
“pieņemsim tu ir dvēsele….pieņemsim tu ir dvēsele…”  
Such a strong and warm voice. The soul felt as though it was being dragged to the enchanting voice. The soul then noticed a mysterious man in a cape.   
Her attention was cut when the old man waved his hand towards the sword and the soul felt itself being dragged into the sword.  
Pitch black met the soul. The should found herself sitting on a chair and surrounded by complete blackness. She was sitting in an infinite world of blackness. The water underneath her was also black. She heard the old man telling her: “You’re name is Mizuki...the blade carved by blacksmith Omada from a space rock. I grant you the life and intelligence that will lead your masters to victory..” THe old man said a few more words that wasn’t able to be heard by the man in the cloak.  
A mysterious man’s voice was heard. “Heh...as promised here’s thirty pounds of gold.”  
So this is my body, Mizuki thought. She could feel her blade possessing great power...probably because it was from a so-called space rock. She felt a tingle as someone grabbed her handle and in her world, a man wearing a purple cloak entered.  
Ah, the person from before. Mizuki thought. She started shifting into a human-like body with her soul. Silver hair draped Mizuki and her eyes were a piercing blue. The darkness seemed to provide a black dress for her too.  
“My name is Gerwulf. Lend me your power, oh great Spirit of Wisdom.” The man pulled down his hood, revealing a handsome face with long brown locks.   
Without even having to know about the world, Mizuki can already tell he was pure and lively, full of youth for curiously.  
“What do you need my power for?” Mizuki asked, without properly thinking. Wait, she doesn’t even know what powers she possessed. “Never mind that...I am not even aware of the power I possess.”  
Gerwulf smiled. “Then you and I will go on a journey to find both of our powers.” He outstretched his hand.  
Mizuki ached to see another world beyond this pitch blackness and as a being who will be eternally bound to darkness, she reached for this mysterious man of light.  
“Then I accept.”

From then on, Gerwulf, she later learned, he was from a nomadic tribe in search for a place for his people to survive in this harsh world. He developed a country and became a well owner. Mizuki helped cut down the enemies in front of him.   
By spending time with Gerwulf, she realized she is able to use her power when the wielded possessed a strong will and a trust with her. The two became known to the world. Gerwulf was the Miracle King who brought safety and peace to his people, the weakest species in this world. And he was successful due to a powerful sword spirit that came from the Other World.   
At first, Mizuki was pleased to see these pretty scarlet splotches of red in her dark world...until she fully realized what it is and when her world began to change and develop.  
“Gerwulf.” Mizuki sat on a now grand scarlet velvet throne. She crossed her legs and propped her head up with a her arm.  
“Why did you summon me...I’m busy right now.” Gerwulf glared at her. Several years has passed and Gerwulf has began to change after so many years of battle.  
“You never told me what those splotches of red are. And they always were taken care of. Now they are leaving ugly brown marks on my vessel.” Mizuki pointed at red spots in her world.  
“I don’t have time for this.” Gerwulf gritted his teeth.  
“Busy? Murdering off others? Having women in your bed?” Mizuki snapped.  
“How did you-?”  
“Ever since she became a little too successful and living in your too luxurious life, you’ve abandoned me to the care of your SERVANTS.” Mizuki emphasized on this word, learning new things everytime someone touched her vessel. “I can hear everything the say and think.”  
“And? Why do you care? I’m busy! And that’s right, with women-”  
“Shut your mouth human!” Mizuki stood up. “I accepted you because the light seemed to like you. I thought that you were a promising young man. Look where you’be wounded up? In a trash dump doing things that are no different from pigs. And these splotches of red are different from before. The first ones were pure and clean! They were the blood of enemies who have been purified. Now these splotches have became ugly and clouded. These are the blood of the innocent!” Mizuki walked down the grey coloured stairs and walked on the surface of the black water.  
“Careful on how you speak to me, your master!” Gerwulf raised his hand to slap Mizuki. However, his hand passed through her.  
“You’re forgetting this appearance of mine is only my soul. However, I can manipulate this space.” Mizuki put her finger on Gerwulf’s forehead.  
“Our contract is over. And your life will be mine.” The darkness around her be an sending out black spikes that we're going to pierce Gerwulf. “Any last words? Your soul is here with me right now...once I shatter it, you’ll cease to exist.”  
“W-wait! You can’t do this! Let me live! I-i’ll just Get out of your life.” Gerwulf pleaded on his knees.  
“Shall I tell you what my creator told me?” Mizuki responded. “When I deem the master an unnecessary being to the world, I will have the right to erase your being. When a master breaks a contract, the master’s soul will be devoured by me. Right now, you’ve broken a promise with me of becoming a promising man. And...the world has no longer need for you, you worthless pig.” Mizuki waved and the darkness surrounded Gerwulf while piercing through him, shattering his soul completely.

And so after a evening where Gerwulf was supposed to be sleeping with a concubine, never woke up the next day. A memorial service was prepared and the people sent off their first king. Mizuki was put on display for the next heir to come and claim her.  
Since Gerwulf didn’t have a child, men from all over the country came to claim Mizuki but was only rejected by the sword. Mizuki would show the her world and provide experience and information of what Gerwulf had dealt with. This information would break the confidence of the men and they would leave.  
Until one day…  
“The 43rd person. So? Introduce yourself.” Mizuki tapped on her armchair.  
“My name is Raji...the fourth Prince of a newly developed country from a neighbouring country.” A young man with black curls bowed. His skin tone was dark and his eyes were a clean shade of emerald green.  
Mizuki sensed potential and decided to put the young man to a test.


	3. Prince Raji

"The fourth Prince?" Mizuki smirked. "If I recall...as long as you're not the eldest son...you're not that useful to your country. The second prince gets not even half of the heritage and can only manage certain parts of the land. Not to mention the third and fourth. Unless the King decides to divide his territory equally."

Raji levelled his eyes to hers and answered with dignity: "I will avoid conflict from my elder brothers if it can guarantee my country's peace. I am willing to serve my elder brothers and to do that, I need your power."

"Did I not mention that your existence may not matter?"

Raji clenched his fist before relaxing a little and speaking again. "As long as I can serve my country...Even if it's insignificant compared to my brothers."

"Then are you ready to bare a harsh burden?"

"I believe I need not to repeat myself."

"Then let me tell you what burdens you will experience. First, if I feel like your existence is unworthy, I will take your soul. Second, if you break my contract, I will take your soul. Third...if you anger me greatly...not only will I take your soul but I will erase your existence and place in this world." Mizuki propped her head up. "My previous master, your so called 'Miracle King', became tyrannical and women-obsessed. He also began to shed useless blood for pure enjoyment. That is what happens when you abuse powers too great. Of course...his death was caused by me. He broke his contract with me and he became a pig."

"That seems easy enough." Raji smirked. "And...you happened to mention if my existence is unworthy you will take my soul. I'm guessing that since you haven't taken my soul…I'm guessing you deem my existence worthy."

"Cocky brat." Mizuki stood up and offered her hand. "Once you accept this hand...we'll be contracted."

Raji held her hand and rukh flew around their hands.

"There's no going back once I complete the contract." Mizuki said seriously.

Raji nodded.

"My name is Mizuki, and you are my 2nd master Prince Raji. By accepting this hand...you will agree to modify this dark world. You will agree to feed me a certain amount of souls. In return...you may use me however you like but as long as your soul tarnishes my world...you will be devoured."

"My name is Prince Raji, fourth Prince of Volokia. I accept thee contract." Raji, who was chanting with his eyes closed, opened his eyes and saw a burning symbol on his palm.

"That symbol represents our contract." Mizuki returned to her throne. "Different locations on the master's body means the master's best trait. Yours is wisdom. Gerwulf's was strength and it was on his shoulder."

Raji held his palm up above, with a smile.

"What are you doing?"

Raji laughed. "Your contract symbol sure loves to rub salt in the wound."

"What?"

"I mean...my father, the king, only speaks to me about how my brains are the only thing worth considering that exists."

"You might as well present me to him and your symbol. Won't that prove that you're more worthy than your brothers?"

"Naw. He'll probably try to nullify our contract and then make you contract with my brother."

"That won't be possible."

"Right? Besides I bet he will anger you rather badly. And it will cause problems with my brothers."

"Sure sure, do what you like."

And so, Mizuki's second adventure began. Unlike the previous owner, Raji used Mizuki wisely and treated her as an actual visit her on a regular basis. He even bring her things from the real world, but it perishes the moment he leaves. Mizuki doesn't tell him this because now knowing the fourth Prince completely...he'll probably stay here for as long as possible so she can look at them longer

"Why…are you here again?" Mizuki groaned.

"You said you wanted to see more of my world." Raji chuckled. He was hiding something behind his back. "By the way where are the other presents I gave you? Did you store them again?"

"What did you bring this time."

Raji sat down on the middle of the plain darkness and invited her to sit down in front of him.

Mizuki arched an eyebrow before sitting in front of him.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Raji pouted.

"Fine." Mizuki sighed and closed her eyes. She felt him doing something to her hair.

"Oh it works! You didn't revert to your spirit material."

"If I did...you'll probably throw into a massive fit about me being unapproachable. And you only feed me scholar souls and royal souls. Now my head is crammed with knowledge. How did you even discover that I learn from the souls I eat?" Mizuki opened her eyes.

"Just because." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Too close." Mizuki flicked her wrist and the darkness tied him up.

"Hey! Mizuki! Let me go! Actually...I put something in your hair." Raji struggled.

Mizuki was about to take it out before Raji told her to stop.

"?"

"Let me go first."

"If you're going to become a women-obsessed man...I'll eat you." Mizuki lets go and Raji stretched before cracking his back and have a weird back pain.

"Stupid." Mizuki walked over to him and pressed down on certain parts of his back.

"OW! Stop-ouch! What-Ow!"

"Stop squirming." Mizuki clicked her tongue in annoyance before punching his back one last time.

"Ow-hey. I don't feel anymore pain. By the way look at yourself in here. This belongs to my mother." Raji pulled out a mirror and lied down beside her.

"What is this?" Mizuki sat down.

"It's a mirror."

"Oh...the things where a person look and examine oneself usually for vanity reasons."

"You don't have to look at things so negatively…"

"What's this?" Mizuki touched a colourful object in her hair. It had a circular Center and was surrounded by colourful soft fluttery things.

"A flower."

"I told you to stop looking at things negatively."

"It's pretty."

"Glad you like it." Raji smiled warmly. Mizuki felt warmth when she's with him.

"By the way, Raji….aren't you staying later than usual?"

Raji jerked. "Uh..I..Uhhhhhhh."

Don't tell me he found out all the things from the real world die here. Mizuki sighed inwardly.

"Don't tell me you-" Mizuki began.

"My father wants me to get married to this princess so our countries will be in alliance."

"My condolences to the poor lady."

"Hey! I'm charming and the ladies love me."

"So you are a women-obss-"

"No!" Raji protested. "No, I can't get married or be with any woman."

"Why?"

"Well…" Raji glanced at her sideways before looking back at the 'sky'. "There's this girl I like."

"I hope she escapes you safely."

"I'm not that bad!" Raji sat back up

"So, do you actually talk to her?"

"A lot"

"..."

"..."

"You should get going soon. It I recall, we're entering war."

"Mhm. Well, I'll bring you something nice again." Raji smiled brightly before waving goodbye and disappearing.

Mizuki saw ashes falling down from the corner of her eyes. She unmaterialized herself and she watched the flower die. She sighed before sitting in her throne.

During the war, Raji fought the enemies fearlessly and fought as a general beside his eldest brother. They were victorious and Raji had promised his soldiers a feast. Everyone ended up drunk, except for Raji and his elder brothers. The royal bloodline can really hold their liquor. Afterwards, Raji brought one of the royal heirlooms that was given to him, a fancy headpiece with a large and rare Lapis Star stone as the centrepiece.

He entered Mizuki's world and saw her attempting to make things using darkness. He quietly approached behind her but dark spikes blocked his way. Mizuki stood up and sighed. "Nice try."

"Oh? You didn't add a 'brat' at the end of the sentence." Raji grinned.

"Brat." Mizuki answered before lowering the spikes. "So?"

"Here, wear this!" Raji held out the headpiece.

Mizuki was naturally drawn to this bright and sparkling object like all the other objects Raji had brought. But this one in particular called out to her.

"I can't-"

"You don't have to worry about this. Last time I took a piece of ruin from an really old building and hid it in this world. Looks like it's not gone yet." Raji reached from a corner. And pulled out a block. "Looks like either non-living things or something really old won't die in this world. And-Mizuki?"

Mizuki had an unamused look on her face. "If you're going to test something in my world, next time, tell me. Also if you found out about things dying here...tell me."

"But you realized there was an object there anyways, didn't you?" Raji grinned.

"Go back already, brat." Mizuki muttered.

Raji chuckled and put it carefully on Mizuki's head before leaving.

"Today was a really short visit." Mizuki commented as she patted the headpiece which was still intact on her head. She then headed back to rebuilding her world.

Another few years passed and before Mizuki knew it, the reign of the second owner ended. During the last visit…

"Mizuki 'eat' me."

"Your sense of humour has gotten worse." Mizuki wasn't looking his way as she was busy storing data into her world. Another trick she learned by herself.

"Mizuki." Raji said sternly. Mizuki turned at this unknown tone of his voice that he never uses on her.

"Come here." Mizuki sat down on her throne.

Knowing that Mizuki was planning to extract out information about the strange request, he stopped her. "I want to tell you why personally."

Mizuki blinked. "I don't understand but I will hear you out."

Raji smiled sadly. "Does that mean you don't understand what I mean by 'I love you?'"

"What?"

"Nothing. But...the reason I asked you to eat me was because my elder brother died."

"That's it?"

"No it's not." Raji brushed his hand through his hair in frustration. "Instead of the usual order of the eldest dying then the second son ascending the throne...I've been chosen to be the heir and marry my elder brother's fiancée."

"Are you feeling disloyal?" Mizuki asked.

Raji blinked in surprise before giving her a small smile. "First time you actually understand how I feel."

"Not really...it's just the way you're putting things. But come here and turn around. I want to check something." Mizuki motioned. "While I do that, continue your explanation."

Raji walked up the stairs that he was always forbidden to do. He turned and kneeled down as Mizuki parted his hair. "You're always listening...that's refreshing since everyone in the outside world never do."

"Mhmm."

"But as I was saying...I like this girl. But I can never be with her."

"Because she's not human." Mizuki dropped her hands. "I knew it. You have another symbol hidden the on your neck. How long was this?"

"When my elder brother voted for me to be the next king instead. What does the symbol say?"

"Loyalty."

Raji laughed. "Thanks Mizuki. I can leave this place without regrets...even when everything I did was, in my opinion, wise but everyone with common sense knows that all I did was foolish."

"..."

"You know, this is the first time I disobeyed my father. Ha! Talk about me being the opposite of what your symbols mean."

Raji turned and smiled. "My existence is over."

Mizuki looked into his eyes one last time before bowing her head and saying: "As you wish, master." She tapped the symbol on his hand twice. The moment she finished, Raji leaned forward and brushed his lips quickly onto hers before giving her his bright smile.

Mizuki watched his soul float towards her before feeding it to the darkness. And just as it was about to be devoured, it split in half. The first half was eaten. But the second half divided itself one more time before disappearing.

"Maybe if I told you that the symbols represent the owner's view of what their virtue truly means…you wouldn't have continued your 'loyalty' in the afterlife." Mizuki sat down on the throne. She touched her lips and laughed. "I'll never have another master like you again, Prince Raji."

Unconsciously to herself, she was also loved her master, as much as an artificial spirit in the dark can feel. And little did she know, the two souls were later reincarnated. But due to this huge loss...she never viewed or picked her masters with care anymore, nor do they bother to fully respect her wishes. After a few rare ones, her other masters were all dragged into the darkness and didn't last for long.

Her last and the only successful master, before Solomon, was able to pass away a normal human usually does. A poor, weak and pathetic son of a farmer. His name was Michael. His entire fate as a King that reunited the nation was merely an accident of seeing the Legendary Sword floating in the river.


	4. Cursed

Mizuki denied several masters after Raji’s death. Majority did not have the bright and pure intentions like Raji did. Mizuki turned away even those with potential. Until she realized, she was simply looking for another ‘Raji’.  
So she decided to shut down her personal feelings and accepted those with labelled potential. After several masters who, with no surprise, betrayed the contract, Mizuki experienced a twist in her life.  
A man cloaked in utter blackness grabbed the legendary sword from a burnt corpse. The smell of burnt flesh was spreading throughout the battlefield. He immediately closed his eyes and once he opened them, a young girl sitting on a throne of darkness greets him.  
“Another candidate?”  
“O Great Spirit, please assist me in my goal.” A man with crooked teeth and a missing eye bowed.  
“Goal?”  
“To bring judgement to the kingdom of Kuzistahn...to bring chaos!” He gave an evil laugh.  
“Kuzistahn? Are you mocking me? I’ve worked hard for my last master, the Fourth prince of Kuzistahn to bring the country to light. I’m not going to distrust the country’s peace and I won’t listen to your reasons...leave.” Mizuki snapped, furious with this stranger, furious with her unstable condition, and furious with the pitch blackness.  
“Certainly not, Great Spirit. However, your destiny is to serve your masters and not to cling onto the past.” The man pointed his bony finger at her. “You, Great Spirit, are not the master. Us, humans are...and in fact you are...a lesser being.”  
“Do you wish to die so badly?” Mizuki bit her lip in anger.  
“Great Spirit...you are merely a tool. You have sunk so low to assist those who are corrupting their country. Yet, you are here making statements of mockery and your justice.”  
“Silence!”  
“You do not understand, spirit Mizuki.” The man gave her a smile, with a vacant look in his eyes that sent chills down her spine. “You...are powerless before humans...your creators.” He took out a moon pendant that was a scarlet red.  
Mizuki immediately issued an order for her world to attack the man. Black spikes darted towards the man but they crumbled, right before they reached him.   
“What on earth?!” Mizuki drew in her breath sharply as she manipulated more attacks.  
“Spirit Mizuki...have you heard of...magic? Sorcery?” He walked closer and closer, with the pendant held out, towards Mizuki.  
“Don’t come near me!” Mizuki felt fear for the first time.  
“Allow me to demonstrate.” The man placed his palm on the ground. The world, originally black but with scarlet flowers of blood that painted it, was now returned to the beginning state: black. All of the objects that had survived from when Raji had brought them in, disappeared slowly, one by one.   
“No! Stop! Please...stop!” Mizuki’s tears began to flow. She quickly took off her headwear, the gift Raji placed on her head, and hugged it to her chest. “Don’t take Raji away….please...don’t take this away.”  
The man laughed. “See? You’re nothing but a tool. Don’t worry, Spirit...I’ll leave that garbage to you. But to ensure that you know your position…” He placed the pendant around her neck. Chains shot out and wrapped themselves around her...tying her to the ground. He placed his hand on the chains and began to mumble a curse.  
The chains, originally silver, became red.   
“What did you do?” Mizuki glared, still clutching onto her treasure.   
“You’re a tool...you don’t need to be the judge. That is why...this visit from this old sorcerer...will be your last time to come in contact with the outside world. Last time you will be heard. And the last time...you will see anything. Accept this as a farewell gift from me. I have no interest in unobedient, broken toys.” The sorcerer sneered and vanished.   
“...”Mizuki looked around. It was completely silent and black. The water beneath her didn’t make a sound like it used to. She tried issuing a command but there was no reaction.   
Mizuki felt her physical body, the sword, being picked up by someone else. She heard them say:  
“This...is the legendary sword, Mizuki? He...you better help me conquer the world.”   
Mizuki saw a glow and looked down, horrified. The symbol: Strength, floated from her chest and left her body. She desperately tried to collect it back but it would not listen to her.   
“Treacherous human! What have you done?” But there was no reply...to be more accurate, the man who picked her up did speak. But he could not hear her.   
“Oh! Power! I feel strength surging through me.”  
And that was when Mizuki realized...she could not communicate with the outside world, except for lending power. Without her judgement and rules, the humans were now allowed to use her power for their own greed and evil.  
In return, Mizuki consumed so much negative energy that the next master, will be resolved to do crimes that they originally had not wanted to. They were consumed by Mizuki’s storage of negative energy.  
At first, Mizuki would pass time by reverting to her spirit form or she would reminiscent about the past while looking far off. But lately, she realized she was constantly fighting back the darkness. The darkness, originally her sanctuary is now her enemy.   
Several decades have passed and Mizuki was getting cornered and fidgeted more. She couldn’t see it herself, but already half of her body was being eaten away but the darkness. Until, a boy named Michael, saved her.   
It was almost three hundred years since Raji passed away and the visit from the sorcerer. If Michael hadn’t been the farmer boy who found her somehow flowing down the stream, she would probably have her entire soul swallowed.  
Michael was similar to Raji, in the way they both shined. Michael seemed to have a neutralizing effect on the negativity and madness that Mizuki contained. And he was the first one in a while, to have such a clear voice and warm hand. Mizuki was relieved to be able to hold onto herself once more but she was sad because she was not able to interact with the outside world anymore.  
Michael, a huge idiot as he may be, his future wife was not. At age 17, Michael became a famous swordsman. He joined the military of Casqdiyo, where he first met his wife. His wife was the daughter of the king and Michael was naturally drawn to her. Shortly after morning training, Michael had left his post to woo the fair lady, Angelina. Angelina was the Mage of the country and she had a large amount of interest in mythical beings. Mizuki had initially expected Michael to get rejected but it was the other way around. The princess was actually infatuated with Michael’s nonsensical tales and idiocy.   
However, It was thanks to the princess that allowed Mizuki to come in contact with the outside world once more. At the age of 24, Michael miraculously married the princess. And that was when Mizuki was indebted to the princess.  
During the marriage ceremony, as the bride and groom were in the same room, Michael and his wife sat at opposite sides of the bed, awkwardly. Mizuki was placed on the table. Thought she cannot see whatever is happening outside, she can hear what is going on. And it was deathly silent. Angelina, who was trying to find something to speak about, saw Mizuki. She immediately pointed at Mizuki.  
“M-Michael! If I recall...this is M-Mizuki! You had it since you were five!” Angelina stammered nervously.  
“Um y-yes.” Michael picked Mizuki up. “She is the reason for my success.” Michael smiled, like a child.  
Angelina beamed fondly at Michael. She stretched her arms gently as if she was going to cradle a baby. “May I see her?”  
Michael handed his sword over. Angelina examined it and gasped. She flipped around to stare at Michael, with sparkling eyes.   
“M-Michael! I know why her name sounds so familiar! Where do you find her? Oh my goodness, she’s a precious jewel!” Angelina hugged Mizuki tightly.  
“A-a-a-angelina? Calm down!” Michael look shocked and didn’t know what to do.  
“Calm down?! No I can’t! How did you even tame this sword? She’s supposed to be cursed.” Angelina’s eyes sparkled excitedly for a while until she frowned.  
“Angelina?” Michael looked at her, concerned.  
“Michael...do you know anything that would be associated to Mizuki?”  
“Can you be more specific?”  
“Is there anything odd that happens only when you are with Mizuki?”  
“Mmmm...there are a few, why?”  
“Tell me! It may be a way to lift her curse!” Angelina looked at Michael with determination. Mizuki, who was listening was shocked and puzzled. A way to lift the curse? A way for her to interact with the outside world?  
“Hmmm...well for starters, she doesn’t seem cursed when she’s with me. No, it’s like all the negative energy she has is being dispersed by me….does that mean I’m awesome?”  
Angelina sighed. “Yes yes, continue.”  
Michael closes his eyes. “Well sometimes, I hear a voice that sounds like it's going to break, calling out for something. The most common words I hear are ‘Raji’, ‘sorcerer’, ‘curse’, ‘darkness’, and ‘stains of blood’.  
Angelina looked concentrated as she repeated the words until she kept repeating the same one: Raji.   
“Michael, does ‘Raji’ not sound familiar?” Angelina stood up and walked to the bookshelf in their bedroom. She began looking through the collection as Michael thought. “Sounds like a royalty name.”  
Angelina beamed. “Michael! You are a genius! Raji...no wonder he sounded familiar. Prince Raji Creusmas Pleutorjh, Fourth Prince of the Empire Raphael during the Black Sun Era! He was also the second owner of Mizuki!”  
Angelina stopped looking for the book and grinned at Michael. “As the Princess of Casqdiyo, I order you, Michael Everforte, to visit the sun kingdom, to build relations and to bring back an item of his highness, fourth Prince Raji.”  
Michael stared at her in disbelief and sighed in exasperation. He chuckled soon after and knelt on one knee, yes your highness.”  
Angelina grinned in triumph and Michael flopped onto the bed next to her.   
“You know, a normal person would ask why you would go through so much for a sword.”  
Angelina turned serious. “It’s alive.”  
“What?”  
“The sword is alive. It must have been suffering from the curse. I want to save it.”  
“Haha you and your love for mythical, enchanted and legendary items never cease to amaze me. But what do we need the item for?”   
“To destroy the curse. I can’t do it fully, but I'm able to break down part of the curse’s coding.” Angelina smiled with pride.  
“Yes yes your highness. We’ll start the expedition soon.”   
And this was the turning point for Mizuki.


End file.
